kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Gummi Bears Adventures of Fantasia 2000
Gummi Bears Adventures of Fantasia 2000 is the sequel to Gummi Bears Adventures of Fantasia and will soon appear on the parody wiki plot the Gummi Bears return to the concert hall they were once at looking at the screens of the segements from the orginal film as they reenter the concert hall they meet new musicians including Steve Martin who gives them a warm welcome and tells them of the new segements the first one is Beethovens Symphony as the segement starts the Gummi Bears find themselves in a land of triangles and patterns that chase them through but they use Gummi Berry Juice to outbounce the shapes as the segement ends they meet James Earl Jones who introduces them to the next segement Pines of Rome as the segement starts the Gummi Bears find themselves in the ocean where they meet a herd of humpback whales that swim in the great sea they soon take flight into the air and the Gummi Bears enjoy their ride and the seagulls fly with them as the segement ends they meet another person Quincy Jones that introduces them to Rhapsody in Blue as they enter the segement they find themselves in the jazz music age in manhatten new york where they meet a black young man named Duke who is a construction worker but wants to be a famous jazz musician they also meet Joe who works at a coffee shop and a little girl that plays with her ball but has to deal with her Nasty Nanny through and out so they help the little girl find her ball and make Dukes dreams come true as the segement is over the Gummi Bears meet Bette Midler who introduces them to a ballet called the Steadfast tin Soldier as they go in it they find themselves in Den Mark where they meet the Soldier who has a crush on a lovely Ballerina but an evil Jack in the Box also has a crush on her so he throws the Soldier and the Gummi Bears into a sewage barge and attempts to make the Ballerina fall in love with him but she says she will never marry him and the Gummi Bears than help the Soldier escape and return home to the toyshop where they confront the Jack in the Box the Jack in the Box intends to take them out but falls to his death in the fireplace and the Soldier and the Ballerina kiss happily as the segement ends they meet another musician Quinta Sinfonia who introdouces them to the Carnival of the Animals as they enter the segement they find themselves in a small lagoon with a flock of flamingos and one flamingo is playing with a yo yo and the other flamingos are annoyed by it so they take the yo yo from him and toss it out but he intends to sneak while they are not looking and gets them tangled up as the segement is over the Gummi Bears meet another person Penn and Teller who tells them of the Sorcerers Apperantice and Tummi says that they have already been in that segement but Zummi is desprate to enter it again so as they enter they meet Yen Sid who welcomes them back and is pratices more magic tricks and Mickey Mouse who is once again cast in the role of his apperantice is carrying a bucket of water to fill the cauldron as Yen Sid takes off his hat to go upstairs Mickey Mouse tries it on but Grammi warns him of what happened last time but Mickey refuses to listen and does not remember what happened last time so he once again brings the broom to life giving it arms and orders it to fill the cauldron and then he sits in a chair to relax and falls asleep having that dream again but it soon turns into a nightmare when he wakes up seeing that the broom is out of control again and remembers this happening and he tries to tell it to stop but the Broom refuses to listen and continues to fill too much water into the cauldron so then Mickey chops it up with his axe again but that only creates more brooms that flood the castle so Gruffi walkes up Yen Sid and tells him it has happened again so Yen Sid the second time uses his magic to stop the flood and turn the brooms lifeless and Mickey is once again in trouble he gives back Yen Sid his hat and is forced to clean up the mess made and is warned that he will be fired as his apperintice if he does that the second time as the segement is over Mickey congrualtes Leopald Stokoshki and tells the Gummi Bears that they must help him find Donald Duck who is going to star in the next segement they next meet James Lervene who introduces to Pomp and Circumstance which is based on a bible story Noahs Ark as they enter the segement they meet Noah is must take every animals and human in the ark becuase God is planning a flood to wipe them out so the Gummi Bears meet Donald Duck who just sits in his hammack and sips his drink and becomes Noahs first mate and his girlfriend Daisy Duck who is counting on him to save the family they round the animals and people and the Dragon the Gryphon and Unicorn are left behind they enter the ark the flood comes covering the earth so Donald sends out a pigdeon to see if its clear as the flood is over a rainbow comes which is Gods promise not to flood the earth again as the segement is over they meet Angela Lansbury who introduces them to the final segement Firebird Suite and Tummi makes a refrences to Night on Bald Mountain asking if it will be more gruesome and Angela tells him that it is like Night on Bald Mountain becuase it tells a story between the forces of light and darkness as they enter the segement they find themselves on a candain landscape where they meet an Elk who befriends a kind Dryaid Spirit and run peacefully through the forest the Elk accidently awakens the Firebird abn evil spirit of caos and distruction as the monster awakens he attacks the Elk the Dryaid and the Gummi Bears but the Gummi Bears dodge the Firebird by drinking Gummi Berry Juice and the Dryaid tires to escape but is taken out the Firebird the next day the Gummi Bears comfort the Elk about being sad of the death of the Dryaid but the spirit of the Dryaid is immortal and will live on as the segement ends the Gummi Bears wave goodbye to the musicians in the concert hall and return to Gummi Glen Category:Gummi Bears Adventure Films